Dreams of a Wishmaker
by Kingdom Hearts KeyBlade
Summary: Lily and James live. What if Harry was a girl named Heather, and she had a twin named Nick. Also Nick is not the boy-who-lived, but Heather as the girl-who-lived. She got abandon and comes to Hogwarts later on but a girl with a dream and a broken spirit. Not sure of rating so it will be Rated M for now for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of a Wishmaker.

Chapter 1. Prologue

Lily's POV

Lily Potter was a happily married woman, well who wouldn't be? She had everything a perfect husband and now soon to have children. Madam Pomfrey told her that she was to expect twins and hopefully fraternal ones. She was excited a beautiful baby girl and baby boy. What had her worried is what Albus told her. But she wouldn't worry about it since she was safe under the Fideluis Charm with James. The girl and boy she had already decided names. The baby girl Heather Lily and the boy Nick James Potter. Good strong names she decided.

Albus POV

The prophecy would begin soon. What I did not expect was that Lily was going to have twins. But either way it could be her or Alice. But no Voldemort ironically would choose the one that is Half-blood not Pure-blood. But as the prophecy goes "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ... _It will probably be the boy.. Yes the one that will be named Nick James Potter, the one who will save us all.

2 weeks later…

Lily's POV

JAMES!... OHHH! God the pain it hurts.. damn it James! Must call Madam Pomfrey the twins are coming.

Madam Pomfrey POV

Lily! Nick came out now push dear Heather is coming breathe and push! 5 minutes later. Nick was born on July 31st 11:55 and Heather was born 11:59. Congratulations Lily, you had two beautiful babies.

One year and three months later..

Lily, I'm home! Welcome back James, how was work? Real good, where is Heather and Nick? Upstairs, come dinner is ready..

Voldemort POV

Tonight is the night. The filthy little Half-breed Nick will die! For fun I will torture the little girl Heather in front of him, that filthy mudblood Lily, and the hypocrite James. Yes they will suffer, James and Lily, the death of the twins.

So this is my first try of the story.. So leave reviews and what you think I can do better please and by the way this is my first try so umm yeah review. Still not sure about the pairings oh and Harry the main one is Heather but as a girl you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.. Let me try this now.. Still not sure if my story is good..so yeah.

J.K. Rowling story Harry Potter does not belong to me :-C

Dreams of a Wish maker Ch. 2

On that stormy night on Halloween, Lily was glad to have survived with her husband and child. After it was Nick that saved them all and banished Voldemort. Since then she has been living the good and famous life of being the mother to the Boy-Who-Lived. But lets back up so you know the whole story. Was it really Nick that saved them all? No, it wasn't. It was Heather but then again nobody knows that. You see when Voldemort attacked the two twins what happen was he attacked Heather first to terrify her brother. What he didn't expect was Heather magic to fully protect her and her brother by rebounding the killing curse. The impact was that Voldemort vanish and her brother Nick was thrown to the floor near the ruins of Voldemort, while Heather began to cry having a small star shape on her forehead. Lily and James were frozen from one of Voldemort spell but the spell wore off as soon as he died. Lily quickly sprinted to the room and just saw Nick and took one quick look and Nick was declared the one that vanquished the Dark Lord. Heather was then ignored for the next few months until her own parents gave her up to the Dursley's since they were to busy with Nick since he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and now the story will go on.

Ok next chapter will come when I have time so umm yeah if you have questions or something like saying I need to improve then go on and click the review button! :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams of a Wishmaker Ch 3

Ok I will keep trying tell I get 10 reviews, if I have 10 reviews I will be the happiest person ever. Ok time to get this story on the roll~

J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter does not belong to me sadly, but Nick belongs to me so I have to keep the imaginative character that I made up.

Also the years of Hogwarts are different. So here is a graph.

1st year~ 14 years old

2nd year~ 15 years old

3rd year~ 16 years old

4th year~17 years old

5th year~ 18 years old

6th year~ 19 years old

7th year~ 20 years old

In case you want to be an apprentice you have to stay at Hogwarts.

So technically you get your letter at the age of 14

"One, Two, Three". If I had a wish. What would it be?

Heather's POV:

"Fuck! Run you idiot otherwise they are going to catch us!" Life of course has never been easy on me. Well this is what happens when you live on the streets after all. I mean who would want to live with abusive people when you could just live in the comforts of the streets after all? I do know one thing; my parents abandoned me and gave me up to the abuse of the damn Dursley household. Fucking parents, I do know that they kept my twin brother, but why didn't they keep me? Well who cares, first thing first is now to run away from the damn cops thanks to this brat. You see sometimes I am too nice for my own good, and when there are new kids that hit the streets I always feel I have to help them out since nobody would help me. "Stupid kid, nearly caught us. Now you know you must be very quiet otherwise they will catch us, also watch out for slippery sand! We are in India! There is a lot of desert here. Oh why am I in the Middle East, lets just I have no idea what happened. But I somehow appeared here when I escaped the Dursley's at the age of 5. I think the original place I used to be was in England but now I am in the Middle East. Well other than that I sure am happy living here eating the fresh fruits and feeling the heat of the sun. "Alright kid you are now on your own. Just be careful from now on ok?: The wind began to swirl around me. "Hmm, something is about to happen huh?" Oh I should tell you something before anything starts right now. I know how to control the elements thanks to a little power of mine that I stole. Will you hear my painful but the truth story?


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams of a Wishmaker ch 4

All right I am back. YAY! Finish taking tests and now I can write with no worry over homework or any kind of work. Anyway just to make things clear, Sirius is alive, so is Remus, hmm who else, oh yes and there will be different kind of characters. Also if you ask why is Heather in the Middle East, I always imagined a witch from India or some place like that that was used to the heat and is tannish than most people so um yeah. Well time to start! :-D

Lily's POV

It has been so many years when I gave up my daughter Heather. I don't regret it, maybe Heather is living a wonderful life with my sister Tuney. Not that it matters anyway, I have to take care of Nick, since he is the Boy-Who-Lived, he is more important than Heather. But what I didn't expect was to have another child so soon after Nick and Heather. I gave birth to a baby girl and named her Iris. She is a beautiful girl, but yet I feel as though something is missing. Is it Heather? I always wonder how does she look now? When we gave her up we did it for a reason, since I was worried that Heather would get mad at her brother for being more special than him after all. It is only what a good mother would do, right?

Nick's POV

Toys, race broomsticks, candy, cake, my parents love me more. Who cares what other people say. I am the Boy-Who-Lived I am more important than anyone, even my family.

James POV

It was a good thing that Voldemort didn't managed to kill us. It was after all , all thanks to Nick. We also managed to stop the Ministry for sending Sirius into Azkaban since he was accused to have being our Secret Keeper when in reality it was Peter. I mean who would have known, that the one who wouldn't do anything would be the one to try and kill us all. And Snape, hmpf quickly told us just to get rid of the Life Debt that he owed me. But the hardest part was giving up Heather. Why did we give up Heather, I was terrified that jealousy would come over her like it did with Petunia over Lily, but what I don't understand why did we give her to Petunia? Why did we give up our baby girl? The only reason we had was jealousy but now I am not so sure when we had Iris. Will she come to Hogwarts when she is 14? Will she hate us? Will she know magic? How does she look? What does she know? How does she act? What house will she be in? Was it the right thing to give her up? These questions entered my mind so many times.

Heather's POV

If I had a one, two, three wishes what would I wish? A wishmaker, a wishmaker, that is what I would wish! Dreams are wishes and Wishes are dreams. My life has been pretty messed up. As I said when I went to go live on the streets when I was 5, I suffered for 3 years being a lab experiment, until I was released or escaped whatever you want to think. But during those three years I learned how to fight so in the end it was kind of worth it but it was torture and suffering that I endured. Knowing that I was going to live and show the world my true powers. An element can come to my command, water, wind, the earth, fire, and lightning. The easiest ones for me to control are water, the air, and the earth. But lighting and fire was harder for me to control. After all with fire and lightning you must have anger. Back then all I had was fear and anger so Fire and Lightning was easier to control. But now to fully anger me takes a while. It really just depends. But sometimes I get this feeling. Many people call it our 6th sense; I have no idea what to call it but I always get this weird feeling, that I am not normal. Shit, the cops, what the guards are called in the slums due to America culture clashing with everything. Got to run, oh just remembered 1 more day till my Birthday, and for this odd reason, something is going to happen, I just feel it.

So there is the new chapter.. what do you think, am I doing better or worse, am I confusing anybody? Just click that review button and leave me with your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams of a Wishmaker ch 5

I'm on a roll I think..

Anyway previously we are finding pieces and pieces about Heather so it is now time to learn more about her than ever before. I will also try to make this chapter longer hopefully. Anyway is dialogue doesn't have this "" then they are thoughts just saying, maybe I should do italics, ok then italics are thoughts.

J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter series does not belong to me..

Heather's POV

_Another failure, I guess. 1 more day till my Birthday.. Do freaks even get anything for their birthday? Stop it Heather you are not a freak. You are not a freak. You are a person who has suffered enough. I miss my sensei Wally. He was a good teacher, and the one that helped me escape that dreaded place. Experiment after experiment._ _Hmm is that an owl? What is this? A letter for a school called Hogwarts? What a funny name. _"Ouch! Stupid owl, I will read this". _I must be going crazy talking to an owl what nonsense, lets see._

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Heather,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Term begins September 1 we await your owl no later than 31 July

_What? Me a witch? What the heck is this talking about? I live in the Middle East! Where the heck is this school anyway? _"Huh you owl want me to send them a letter? Well maybe I should, let me see paper and a pen, alright let me write this."

Dear school of Hogwarts

My name is Heather and I have received a letter saying I have been accepted into a school of Wizards and Witches, and I really don't want to believe that I am crazy but what the hell are you talking about? Seriously an owl, you send an owl all the way out to the Middle East. I will accept this school offer but please send someone that can properly explain, also I think I need a school supply list.

Sincerely, Heather

"Ok you owl, send this back to wherever you came from".

Professor McGonagall POV

"What is this"? "Alright this girl has no idea what is going on so she must be muggle. Hagrid!" "Yes Professor?" "Hagrid I am going to give you this portkey, some money and a the school's supplies list for a 1st year, this girl is a muggle and she lives in the Middle East, I need you to bring her here so she can attend school. Also while you are at it properly explain to her and her parents about Hogwarts" "Yes Professor" "Make sure she has a room in the Leaky Cauldron if her parents says yes alright, now off you go Hagrid".

Heather's POV

_Alone again, naturally, where dreams come and go, but wishes are plentiful after all, they are just silly silly alone again la la la. _"SHRIEK! A huge man sorry sir" "Are you Heather missy" Hagrid asked. "Um yes you must be from that school, so sorry but umm how do you know where I lived, I just said that I was from the Middle East, unless magic is real huh?" "It is young miss Heather, but most muggles are surprised and terrified" "I have seen worse things than magic" I said calmly. "Anyway what must I do to go to this school, am I suppose to pay anything?" "Not really child you're name is on our list since birth. When we had the First Wizarding war you're parents must have put you down in the school somewhere around then. Where is your parents?". _I stayed silent for a few minutes, should I trust this man, or will they send me to an orphanage, but this man gives off no bad vibe at all in fact it is rather the opposite. Should I trust or run? _" I have no parents, Hagrid" I whispered softly. "Here in the Middle East If you work and save your money there is a chance you can get yourself a home, also my sensei, my teacher left me money, a lot to support myself until I am 21 at least" I explained. "I see well we have to go to Scotland missy for Hogwarts are you coming?" "Yes Hagrid I am, since I am a witch my parents must be magical as well?" "Yes, why are you askin?" "Nothing, no reason at all". _This can be my chance, to meet the bastards that dared to abandon me and keep my brother, to show them that I am the daughter they can never have. Good bye Middle East, I will not forget you my language and culture, but my memories will never leave this place. It is time to go to my birthplace, England huh? So in reality I am British. I think I rather be oriental instead their places are much more lovelier. It is time to use my wits and my head to think. _

"Alright Ms. Heather, here is your supplies list. You are going to be a first year. This place is where you are going to be staying at till in two more days when school starts. Also the place we are going to shop at is called Diagon Alley, to get there you must tap the correct bricks alright? Now what does your list say for first year?"

"It says here I need: Three sets of plain work robes, one pointed hat, and so on." "Right first let me give you this money and you can buy the items you need, but child do you know your last name?" "No Hagrid all I know is that it ends with an r but that is all". "Sorry child to bring up bad stuff" "It's alright Hagrid, I don't mind, I don't mind" I said quietly. _I realized something that Diagon Alley was beautiful, Hagrid was kind and understanding we went everywhere to buy my stuff, I also bought an owl, a small snowy owl that I decided to call Hedwig. Hagrid said that it was a funny name. But the weirdest part was when I had to go and get my wand._

Recall:

"_**Hello anyone here?" I called out. "Ahh Ms. Heather, are you a new one here to get a wand?" **__When did he get here? __**"Well Ms Heather let us check what wand suits you the best, hmm try sycamore with dragon heartstring, you are right handed I suppose?" "Yes sir" I said. "Well then give it a wave". **__I waved the wand but nothing happened except me looking like a lunatic. __**"Nope not the wand for you, try this one, Oak with Unicorn hair". **__I waved it again, but to no prevail, I swear that I tried at least 10 different wands until he looked at me seriously and went to the back of the shop. __**"Ms. Heather you are by far my greatest challenge but I think we must try this wand instead, it was supposed to be for someone else, but it didn't work on them so maybe it will work on you. This wand is 11 inches, Holly, Phoenix feather. **__When I held that wand that was going to be mine, huge sparks came out of it that shocked even Mr. Ollivander himself. __**" Curious, very curious" he said to himself. **__I couldn't help but asked. __**"What is curious Mr." " Ms. Heather that wand you are holding has a brother, the brother of that wand was the most evil person in the world. The same feather, it has the same feather therefore making it is brother; due to that wand his own name is feared. But when you held the wand instead of giving off a bad omen like you did. You gave off something pure, something beyond magical. May that wand help you find happiness and help you control those godly powers of your". "What do you mean?" "The elements, you can control them child I can see that, a strong yet pure child. What will your destiny be I wonder. I wish you luck child may you find happiness one day".**_

_Since then I have been worried yet happy that I know I found the place where I could belong. One more day till my Birthday. If I had a wish what would it be? One, two, three the clock ticks and the seconds pass, but know I know what I am. Happiness huh? Do I even deserve happiness? Yes I've decided, I do deserve it. Please watch over me Wally sensei, my life is about to start. Now I know why people used me as an experiment. Now I know, one more thing that I am thankful is that Hagrid didn't ask for information. Thank the kami's and all them other gods out there. But what did Mr. Ollivander mean by an evil man? And what is this Wizarding War they were talking about? I guess it is time to read those books I bought and find out._

Oh my gosh, my hands hurt but on Word it says I have 3 pages so let us see if that it true. So am I doing well or what? Please review and say how awful or good I am doing k? :-D


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams of a Wishmaker ch 6

Okay I am back for while now.. Have tests and brochures and Halloween coming back so I have no idea when I will write again. And thank you for those that have favorite my story or are following, thank you that has given me encouragement to continue. Ok enough about me, now lets talk about Heather, one thing you must know that Heather can sometimes have a personality change like bi-polar or something. It just depends how I want this to work out. Oh yeah I won't call Nick, Nick anymore his name is Rowan Nick Potter just so you know. Oh and Harry Potter does not belong to me and neither does the Sorting Hat song.

Italics~ _Thoughts_

Bold~** Flashback**

Heather's POV

_Thank goodness Hagrid didn't ask any more questions. It is true I don't have a family and that I can own a place, but the police isn't so kind to people who belonged in the Carnival Wonderland. In fact we were hated even though we are innocent. But I wonder what my last name is and what family I belong to. Hmm another owl?_

Dear Ms. Heather, sorry I had to leave so soon when I was at Gringotts, I had Hogwarts business there. But Ms. McGonagall told me that you could find out your last name soon, when you get to the school. I wish you luck child.

Sincerely, Hagrid

_So I can find out who I am. That's nice I guess. Soon I will get what I need. Today is my birthday I am now 14 years old._

"One wish, two wish, three wish, if I had three wishes what would my dream be"?

Lily's POV:

"Rowan, Iris! Come down here and have dinner, tomorrow is your big day at Hogwarts. Did you like your Birthday party Rowan?" "Yeah mom" Rowan said. "It was nice, I guess but I wish it was bigger". "Sorry sweetheart, but tomorrow is the day you go to Hogwarts and I am going to be the assistant for Charms with Professor Flitwick". "Whatever mom". "So Iris ready for your first day too, since you score a good score on the Pre Hogwarts you can be in Hogwarts early, 30 other people are going as well". "Yeah mom I'm excited and can't wait" said Iris. "But mom what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" "It will be okay Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are good places as well". "Well off to bed you too tomorrow is the big day!" "Mom is it true that Uncle Remy and Sirius are going to be at the school as well on somedays?" Iris asked "Yes, they are going to be there but your father since he is an Auror he can not do it like Remus and Sirius can" I told Iris "Oh ok good night mom". "Good night Iris and good night Rowan".

_Sigh has it really been 14 years, Iris is 13 and Rowan is 14 and Heather..she is 14 as well. Did we really do the right thing? Is she coming to Hogwarts tomorrow? She is not a Squib since she could do accidental magic, way early than Rowan could which surprised me since Rowan did accidental magic at the age of 4. How is my daughter? Would she ever forgive me?_

Heather's POV

_Today is the day, I will be starting Hogwarts today. Hagrid gave me the ticket to board the train. The station is Platform 9 ¾. All I see is a Platform 9 wait a minute maybe I should ask someone. I leaned back on the Platform and fell though. GAH! I guess I figured it out. I need to grab my stuff and go. I managed to put my items on the train and well I guess I just boarded the train and sat in an empty compartment._

"Well, I'm finally here" I said to myself quietly. _If I read correctly in that book, I will be sorted into four houses either, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. I rather be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw since I am either cunning or intelligent. _"Umm hello" said a bush hair witched with a couple of people. "May I sit here?" "You might as well since you asked" I told her. "Thank you my name is Hermione, the boy next to me is Neville, the other girl is Luna, this is Ginny, and the other two are Rowan and Ron" she told me. "Charmed to see you all" I said. The girl named Hermione instantly wanted to chatter with all of us. "So what house are you going to be in umm" "Heather my name is Heather, Hermione" I told her. "Oh yes Heather what house will you think you are going to be sorted in or are you muggle, because I am a muggle too" she said out of breath. "I think either Ravenclaw or Slytherin those both traits sound just like me. Also I don't think I am muggle since I already knew I had this magic I just had no idea what it was in my life, since I lived in the Middle East" I told her. "Oh really? Wow you must be smart, I think I will be either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw!" "I think you should be in Ravenclaw, you do not look like a person who is brave enough to break rules, yes Ravenclaw is the choice for you" I explained to her. "Pshh, everybody knows that you want to be in Gryffindor " said the two boys Rowan and Ron. "Everybody knows that Slytherin houses dark wizards and Ravenclaw is for snobby nerds." "Your opinion is not wanted" I told them. "Why you do you have any idea who you are talking to?" "Talking to a fucking snob" I said. "Why you bitch! I am the boy-who-lived!" "Yeah well I'm a Unicorn only I rather not say any bullshit at all". "Quit fighting! We are going to get in trouble!" Hermione said "Hmff he really needs to keep his mouth shut otherwise it is going to disappear". "You know you have a lot of blibbering humidingers over you" Luna exclaimed "Umm ok, you sure they aren't nargles" I said. "You can see them too?" she gasped. "Umm yeah" _I only said that since I read her mind, mind reading is easier than I thought, one of my many talents. _"Oh I can see the castle, we are almost at Hogwarts we better change to our school robes" Hermione said breaking the silence. _ So I am almost there, I will soon find out who I am._

We finally made it into a room. There was a lady standing there, we instantly became quiet, and then she broke the silence. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House. We will now enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house. Are you ready? Good let us enter" she said.

We enter the Great Hall, and I manage to hear Hermione chatting about the ceiling above us, but I kept my sight on the Sorting Hat until it broke out into a song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After it finish everybody broke out into a applause. Professor McGonagall then said, "As I call out your names come up and let the Sorting Hat sort you into your house.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams of a Wishmaker ch 7

Ok new chapter, Heather and her siblings that she does not know of are about to be sorted. Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger I really did and did not mean to so um yeah, on with the story. Harry Potter does not belong to me neither does anything else. Also Heather will be also known as Tsubaki, because in the Middle East she lived in Japan, then India, she moves place to place.

_Italics~ Thoughts_

**Bold~ Flashbacks**

Heather's POV

"As I call you name, come and sit down on the stool so the sorting hat can sort you." Professor McGonagall said. _So she is going to call us one by one huh? _

Hannah Abbot~ Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnegan~ Gryffindor

Ron Weasley~ Gryffindor

Hermione Granger~ Ravenclaw _I knew she was good at being a Ravenclaw_

Luna Lovegood~ Ravenclaw

Ginny Weasley~ Gryffindor

Iris Potter~ Gryffindor _So that Rowan kid has a sister huh? Really don't like him, just know he is a Potter since his mind is very easy to read, hmpf he must not be strong._

Rowan Potter~ Gryffindor _Knew he was going there, doesn't think, he acts before he thinks a suitable place for him, so many people cheering for him huh?_

"Heather..Potter?" Professor McGonagall said confused. I stood there silently, wait my name is Heather, does that mean my last name is Potter? "Shoot! I'm related to the stupid kid named Rowan!" I say silently. I quickly go up and walk to the stool and I feel the hat being placed over my head. I could hear everybody whispering in their mind and outside, _she is a Potter! _Then the hat spoke. _"Ahh a difficult one, more difficult than your brother and sister. Hmm? You now know who you are even though that is not what you desire? You are a weird child, sly cunning, Slytherin suits you. But so does Ravenclaw since I can see you intelligence. A Gryffindor is alright for you, since you are courageous but you think way before you act. And Hufflepuff you are loyal but so are Slytherins. _"So better be in SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted. So now I am in Slytherin with many people staring at me and looking at me funny. It turns out no Potter has ever been in Slytherin since they are so good. "What a bunch of bullshit" I say out loud. Everybody then stares at me and one kid with blond hair asks. "Is it really true you are a Potter? Oh by the way my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy". "Well if everybody is staring me weirdly I must be a Potter, I had no idea what my last name was at all, I received the acceptance letter when I lived in the Middle East" I explained to them. "Wait you lived in the Middle East?" "Yeah I lived there all my life moving place to place, life was of course never easy but I got through it all." I said.

Lily's POV

I stood there sitting quietly, shocked. My daughter is here and she is a Slytherin. When I looked at her I noticed a couple of things one she was short, but beautiful. She had my eyes, James hair but not unruly like his, straight and jet-black. Her features showed she was a tough child but kind when she needed to be. I need to see her to talk to her to say something to her at least something! "Lily isn't that my goddaughter?" Sirius asks "I, I think it is" I told him, I am speechless. I then had an idea! "Severus! Can you read her mind using Legilimency?" "I can try Lily, let me get eye contact with her." Severus said.

Severus's POV

I was shock, to see this young child be Lily's daughter. Heather is now in my house, and by the looks of her she is quite a young beauty. "Severus can you use Legilimency on her?" Lily asks "I can try let me get eye contact with her" I said. After five minutes I get eye contact with her and try to use Legilimency. I am then suddenly pushed back hard. I then realized this child's mind is like a fortress or a trick house; there is no way to get in or out. Heather then suddenly stands up.

Heather's POV

I feel something pushing through my walls and quickly kick them out. I instantly knew it was our Head House as I was told Professor Snape. I was asking Draco who are teachers were and what they taught. He told me that Professor Snape was our Head House and our Potions Teacher. I quickly stood up and said in a loud voice. "You know it is not nice to enter people's minds without permission Professor. If you try to get in again be warned that if you become insane, irrational, or mad it was not my fault. My mind isn't something that you should enter and leave unscathed without permission. Many have tried to enter; many have failed and lost their human heart and soul. So please do not enter, we wouldn't want to put you in a mental hospital now would we?" I said.

Severus's POV

This child! What has she seen to block such a mind? "Severus? What did she mean by that?" Lily asks. "I don't know Lily. This child her mind is heavily blocked with so much stuff that I think she is telling the truth." I explained to her. "A mind is our strong and weak place of all, like out heart" I say out loud. "I think, even Albus wouldn't be able to enter," I said. "What do you mean Severus, is it really that difficult?" Albus asked. "I think so, I think".

Heather's POV

"Hey Heather? What did you mean by that?" Draco asks. "Please call me Tsubaki, all of you that is my name in the Middle East". "Tsubaki? What does that mean?" he asks. "Depends on which color I am, either a red, yellow, or white, is what I represent." "Ok what do you represent if you are red?" "Love" I said. "White?" "Waiting" I said "Waiting for what?" "It depends" I said yet again. "Um ok what about yellow?" he asks "Longing.." "What do you long for?" I stayed silent for a couple of minutes and then I say. "I long for many things, but I have to get them one step ate a time".

So now we are beginning to see Heather *cough aka Tsubaki, as well. Her life before and now after.


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams of a Wishmaker ch 8

Okay so for people not to have confusion this is why Heather has three names.

Heather in British, she wants to be called Tsubaki.

Heather in India or somewhere else she wants to be called Heather.

Heather in Japan or China she wants to be called Hīsu pronounced Hezaa

*Gestures like groaning or gasping

So people I would really like some review you know, reviews are good and thank you for those who have me as their favorite story or are following me, thank you.

Harry Potter does not belong to me, belongs to the great J.K. Rownling.

_Italics~ Thoughts and Languages _

**Bold~ Flashbacks**

**Bold **and _Italics~ _Dreams

**Heather's POV**

"_**Run as fast as you can! But no one will come save you, know that a dream is a dream. But who will come save me now? I am the lonely Woodpecker. The lonely Mocking Jay, I am a breed of a kind. No one wants me just for me! What am I?" **_

_I see my self-singing a song. A song of long ago..Back when I was in Carnival Wonderland. I wonder what it would be like to be there again. Screaming for my sanity. These dreams get worse each time I go to sleep. Good thing I know this spell, the Silencing charm. It has been very helpful. When we finished easting we were then escorted into our dorms. In the dungeons. Professor Snape then laid out the rules and said where we would go to class and what to do. The most interesting rule I really liked was this one._

"**1****st**** years you are now Slytherin's so you must know the rules" said Professor Snape.**

"**Number one, we are all family that means you protect your fellow Slytherin's no matter what. Number two, Slytherin's do not get caught in their pranks since we are sly and cunning, and Number three, we are not Gryffindor's we think before we act is that understood?" He said**

"**Yes sir" we all replied**

"**Good, now sleep well, lights out for First years at 10:30 p.m., lights out for Second to Seventh year at 11:00 p.m., but since it is the first day here there will be an exception for First years today, lights out at 11:00 pm. Good Night" he said**

**As we all began to go to our rooms and since I was the last one to enter he called me. **

"**Heather.." **

"**Tsubaki. My name here will be Tsubaki since I am no longer in the Middle East, but if you insist on Heather and since you are a Professor you can call me Hīsu" **

"**How do you pronounce that?"**

"**Hezaa" I said**

"**Well I guess I will call you Tsubaki then if that is your wish but child, tomorrow will you speak to umm."**

"**Lily you mean?" I asked**

"**Umm yes Lily your mother.."**

"**She is not my mother, since we have not done a parental spell so from there I shall call her Lily, just because we have the same last name does not mean anything".**

"**How did you know her name is Lily?"**

"**I read your mind.. simple as that"**

"**Wait what?"**

"**Goodnight Professor Snape. It is 11:00 p.m. If you want to know more we will talk tomorrow during breakfast.**

**I ended up leaving.**

"_**Sweet little Mocking Jay, your friend the Woodpecker abandoned you, he saw your power and like everyone else he feared you. No one wants you little one, you are only a wretched egg, a bad egg. No one needs you; no one see's you not even yourself. I scream and cry but no one has died. Except yourself and your blood. Who am I?**_

_*Gasp._

_I woke up with a start. The dream seemed so real! I saw his blood all over again. I saw everybody's blood. All over me, again and again. _

"Shh Tsubaki" I whisper to myself. "Just a dream, you are no longer there again, you are free, not a freak. Deep breathes" I say to myself.

_I better get dressed and go to breakfast today I have to go and see Professor Snape and…Lily, my so-called mother. Breathe Tsubaki, breathe if all goes wrong go back to Japan or India or China, or the US a much more safer and less corrupted place than here in Britain or Scotland. Where this damn Ministry of Magic is corrupted. _

I then change and instantly walk downstairs to go to the Great Hall. On my way down there I see the blond kid Draco.

"Tsubaki? Want to go to the Great Hall with me?' he asked

"Yeah lets go, where you waiting for me?"

"Yeah is that ok? I am after all a Malfoy and I will wait for the people that I want to wait for"

"Umm yeah sure thanks, lets go. Today is our first day of class?"

"Yep, we have Potions with Gryffindor that sucks"

"*groan. Damn it I don't want to be near them. Something tells me if that damn Rowan kid says something he is going to find a horrible gift with his potions".

"Already thinking like a Slytherin, I like that, well lets go," he said.

We walk to the Great Hall in silence and when we enter all eyes turn on me. 

"Do you have a staring problem or what?" I asked annoyed.

They quickly turn around and quit staring at me.

"Stupid people" I muttered under my breath.

"Tsubaki! Come here" Professor Snape says.

**Severus POV**

The child Tsubaki as she wants to be call, I fear her. How could she read my mind when mine is heavily blocked? How is it that she could read my mind with no problem, and I couldn't even touch her mind with my finger?

"Severus? How is Heather?" Lily asks

"Tsubaki, Lily she wants to be known as Tsubaki or Hīsu. A Middle Eastern child she is."

"Well yes but she should her name with pride since James named her!" She exclaimed.

"Yes but she wants to be called Tsubaki here" I said.

"Hmpf I need to have a stern talking with her" she said.

"I rather you do not she is by far an odd child, quiet but Lily she read my mind and I am a skilled Occulemens, she easily broke through my walls as it was no problem. Oh she is here now, Tsubaki, come here."

**Heather's POV**

Damn it I was hoping to avoid Professor Snape. I guess I better go and face the facts, it is a good thing I knew the spell already to prove if she was my mother or not. Unless Professor Snape already have a potion prepared.

"Yes Professor Snape" I said

"Um Hea. I mean Tsubaki, meet umm Lily. Professor Snape said

"Severus! Heather, I am your mother is what he meant to say!" Lily said

"No Professor Potter (I only knew she was a Professor since Draco said she was going to be helping Professor Flitwick with charms) you mean that you are not my mom until we do the Parental Spell so without further ado, Revealo Parentis. "

A thin line connecting my name came out. With two other names connecting with my line, _James Potter and Lily Potter_.

"Damn it I was really hoping that you were not my biological mother but since you are oh well. Don't expect me to call you mother or to forgive you for abandoning me because I am not stupid. Your mind is like an open book, a pathetic one really. So if I were you, you don't even have the right to call me by my name Heather, my name is Tsubaki to you or else. Also if I meet my father, James, he is not my father just a bastard just like you are for abandoning me" I explained "Now good day and let me eat breakfast since I am hungry, bye bye".

Lily's POV

I'm shocked as I go see my daughter, Heather walk away. I begin to tear up. She wants nothing to do with me, her family, her dad, her brother and sister. When I saw a look in her eyes I thought I would see happiness for knowing she now has a family. Instead she looked at us with disgust and contempt. Oh why?

"Lily are you ok?" Severus and Remus asks at the same time.

"My own daughter doesn't want me! Why?" I ask

"Lily it will take time maybe she is not ready to speak, I mean maybe she is surprised that is all" Remus explains.

"But she looked at me with, with disgust and anger. I mean I didn't want to give her up, to abandon her to my sister Petunia. Did I?" I suddenly ask myself.

**Heather's POV**

"Damn bitch, honestly thinks that I would jump in her arms just because she is my mom" I mutter under my breath. "She is like everyone else thinking she never did anything wrong, acting all innocent and hurt".

'Umm Tsubaki?" Draco asks hesitantly

"What?"

"Umm so does that mean the Potter's are your family?"

"I guess so, I wish they weren't though, hey is there something where I can change my last name?" I ask eagerly

"Umm you can emancipate yourself since you are 14, just write a letter to Gringotts" he said.

"Oh so that is real, then it is a good thing that I already know what to change my name to" I said.

So this is chapter 8! Heather aka Tsubaki in Britain is now going to emancipate her self, now what is she going to change her last name? Also anybody have good names to give me for new characters, need names for Japan, China, and India, so send me names please!


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams of a Wishmaker ch 9

All right I am back, thank you WisdomAndWatersDaughter for the lovely names, could no use Google or any Internet for a while, and I wasn't ready to look up for names. All right Heather, or Tsubaki, is going through a tough time and you will soon see why maybe in this chapter or the next so let us begin.

Also J.K. Rowling's story, Harry Potter does not belong to me. The song just weird lyrics I made up nothing important.

_Italics~ Dreams or Conscience or Different Languages_

**Bold~ Flashbacks**

**Heather's POV**

"_Wandering child of the Earth", _

_I hear a voice, my mom! My mother from the village, where is she?_

"_You were destined for more" she sang._

"_Mom! Where are you"? _

"_Naughty bird this song is made,"_

_The songs she was singing, they were two different ones. Why was she singing them differently? Where is she? I look down, where am I? Where is sensei? What am I?_

"_There will be those that try to silence your worth"_

_I know, I know, tell me what to do, what must I do to go on? I'm alone, this darkness it's suffocating me! Someone save me, please, who will save me?_

"_Experiment 1 Run faster!" _

_Pain huge pain, I felt it. I would always feel it if I didn't run fast enough. After the run there would be shots and promises of water. But water would never come and neither would food for like two days just for the tests of the drugs. The pain oh the pain._

_Heather! Tsubaki! Wake up!_

*gasp

"Fuck" I silently said

"Tsubaki..are you ok?" Draco asks

"Yeah I am"

"You shouldn't be falling asleep in Transfiguration," he explains.

"I'm finished with my work" I replied back.

It was true I did finish my work. From Professor McGonagall, our first class with Gryffindor's. When we first entered, it was after Breakfast after my outburst, Draco and me quickly walked to our first class.

"Hey Tsubaki, are you going to take extra-curricular activities?"

"Yeah Music, I like to sing and Art as well" I said

"But those are on Saturday, our day off"

"Yeah, I don't mind they are in the afternoon".

"Maybe I'll take Art with you but I can not do music, a Malfoy does not embarrass himself. You could also do Frog Choir, Professor Flitwick would love you".

"Hmm, why"

"Well seeing that you finished your work without your wand which I think you shocked Professor McGonagall and you seem quite intelligent, why also being able to sing beautiful as you say, are you sure you are not suppose to be in Ravenclaw?" He suddenly asks.

"The hat wanted to sort me there or Gryffindor but changed its mind to Slytherin" I said

"Hey Tsubaki?"

"What?"

"Umm were you dreaming?"

"…yeah, how did you know?"

"You looked like you were in pain. If you don't feel good you can have a Dreamless Sleep Potion, Professor Snape is my godfather and if I ask him and since you are a Slytherin he could make you one"

"That sounds nice, but I don't think they will work on me, I have a huge tolerance to medicines or potions for that matter"

"Oh, would you drink them back then?"

"Oh umm. Did Professor McGonagall give us homework while I was asleep?"

"No, she was praising you a lot and that Mudblood Granger was quite mad that you fell asleep."

"Draco first of all, don't say that word her name is Hermione. Second please don't ever say that word please it bothers me. Also thank you that makes me really happy to hear her be mad that I fell asleep."

"Oh ok, well next class is Potions, with the Gryffindor's so we get to see my godfather. Even though you said that you lived in a Muggle community how is it that you know so many stuff?" he asked.

"Soon Draco I will tell you until now there is no time to explain my whole story, we must wait until my friends come"

"Who are your friends?"

"From Japan, Hoshiko, and Ryuu. From China it is Lian and Feng. From India it is Ishana and Devi. If you wonder why I am insisting why I want you to call me Tsubaki or Hīsu is because those are my code name."

"But why the code names?"

"You have no patience, wait and see they will come soon" I replied

We stayed silent for the whole class period.

**Iris POV**

I could not believe I have an older sister my brother's twin sister! Why did my parents never tell me that she was coming to Hogwarts! I want to get to know her; she seems nice even though she is in Slytherin. But something tells me that dad won't like her. He has never liked Slytherin, not even Professor Snape. I really don't like Rowan. He was always the center of attention and he was always rude even though sometimes mom and dad would never noticed.

**James POV**

Lily told me our daughter came to Hogwarts. Everything was good until she said that Heather was in Slytherin. I could not believe it why out of all the places is she in Slytherin? Iris and Rowan are in Gryffindor why not Heather? Well I want to see her and see if she is a true Potter. I must give her own vaults that she owns, and also let me get her a broom, a Nimbus 2000 like the one I bought Rowan, since Iris was not interested. I also saw a journal and for an odd reason, I bought just for her. I have no idea why but something told me she would like it.

So that is chapter 9, Heather's dreams they are showing what is happening even though we do not have a clear picture of what really is happening. The next chapter will talk about Heather when she is 6 ½ years old and her past.


End file.
